Though mainsails not equipped with battens have been furled against the mast, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,257 issued to William H. Stevenson IV, addition of battens to a mainsail has heretofore required that the sail be furled against the boom. Thus, it has not heretofore been practical to furl a mainsail having battens while the sail is aloft and to then leave the furled sail aloft. Further, it has not heretofore been possible to both furl and bag a mainsail having battens while the sail is aloft. Accordingly, there has been a continuing need for a better approach to furling mainsails having battens.